A Wish Come True
by Fanpire103
Summary: A Widh Come True is a funny romantic story. Charlene is 15 and lives with her niece Chelsea sister-in-law Rosalie and brother Emmett Mcatry. She meets a guy she is crushing on at school. Story better then summary. First Fanfict. R&R. Rated T foor languas


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Emmett Or Rosalie. Sadly Stephanie Meyer dose. I might put more Twilight Character's in my story. But I will put my disclaimer in. **

**A Note From Author:**** This is my first Fanfict. Please do not be rough. I will be sad and cry. So please be gentle.**

A Wish Come True is a Funny Romantic story. It has it's sad parts. But will they get better? Charlene McCarty is a 15 year old girl. Also is the youngest child. She moves in with her niece Chelsea McCarty and her older brother Emmett McCarty and Sister-in-law Rosalie McCarty after overhearing that her parents don't give a care for her. She dose not want to live there anymore, so she calls Emmett and asks if she can move in. After hearing all of what their parents have done Emmett insists that she is to move in. After a week in a new city Charlene meets a guy she is totally falling for. Will she go for him or shy away? Find out here in A Wish Come True.

Chapter 1:

The First Day

Charlene

Hi. My name is Charlene. I am 15 years old. I live with my older brother Emmett, Sister-in-law Rosalie and my niece Chelsea. I came because I overheard my parents saying they do not care for me. As soon as Emmett heard about this he insisted that I move out from my parents house and move in with him. He lives in a faraway city named Seattle. All I knew that night is that he would pick me up on the Saturday morning coming. He cleared it with mom and dad. It was then Friday night and I was getting ready to say my good byes to mom and dad. They know about the move. They "acted" like they wanted me to stay but I said that it was time for a change, and that I was going. Mom has been crying all that night. She is really good at fake crying. Dose not fool me one bit though.

**10:00 pm**

I am just setting my alarm clock for 6 am. Emmett came in and said for like the millionth time this week that it would be ok. I just went with it. I was tired and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**6:00 am**

I was having a really good dream. As the cute guy standing in front of me was leaning in about to hug me when my alarm went off. Really in one of my best dreams in like a month? Man I need to finish my dreams 5 minutes before I need to wake up. I am getting sick and--

"Morning Charlene" Emmett called. Interupting my thoughts and just making sure my annoying alarm clock woke me up probably.

"I'm up. I'm up." I said sleepily. That was going to have to have some getting used to. In Texas I did not have to get up for school until 7. That was because I lived so close to school. Seattle was different. I live farther away from school and have to get up at 6. Chelsea is lucky she can get up at 8 still and still be at school by 8:30. Her school is just on the other side of the block. Emmett. Lets say he is finished school and will be my gardien and has already signed me up to start today.

"Don't worry. It will be okay. Trust me." Million and 1 now. A weird person would say that it was starting to get annoying but I am a normal person and said. "I get it. That is way passed annoying now. Stop saying that." to add affect I covered my ears lying down on and putting my face in my pillow showing that the more he said it the more impossibly I missed my parents. It was almost true. But I did not miss them that much. Not after what they said about me.

"Hey I am new to this whole gardien thing. Give me a break." He said sitting on the bed beside me as I sat up. He sat with a sarcastic smile plastered. But getting loud I reminded him by putting my finger over my lips. I whispered, "But you have been a dad how long?"

"Oh right. Sorry" He said. Smile still on his face. He was going to enjoy this way to much. I already know that. I knew that Rosalie would be a better gardien and was not going to say a word about it. It would so mess up the niceness Emmett was putting on.

It must have been my hair because Emmett was trying his hardest not to burst out in that loud laugh that would wake his daughter up for sure. Rose would then kill him and tell Chelsea to try to go back to sleep. That she did not have to be up for another 2 hours.

"Let out a quiet giggle if you need to." I said. His face then went straight and said as serious as he could in a whisper. Not making it as serious as intended. "I do not _giggle_. _Giggling_ is for little girls. I am a full grown man." seeming how _my_ laugh was quiet at all times I laughed at that. I swear I heard Rose giggle as she walked past the door. Emmett then glared at me. Probably jelouse that he could not laugh at the point that I could.

"Alright. Time to get ready for school." He said in his not so serious, serious whisper again. I tried not to smile unsuccessfully. He glared then left my new room.

My room. Just like my room at home. Well mom and dads house now. I had my stuffed animal pile from when I was younger in the corner. In the other corner my dresser. Beside that my desk. I had my lap top from home on my desk. I had a walk in closet with all the cloths Rose and Chelsea bought me before I came. But other then that my room looked like it was stolen from mom and dad's house. My room was also painted light blue and light green. It was hard to pick just one.

Rose came in and asked if I needed help with choosing my clothes. I did not want to upset her so I said she could. She smiled and went to the closet and came out with a pair of not-so-baggy not-so-tight jeans and an " I don't care" tee shirt. It was totally me. Emmett had said she always goes overboard with the clothes, hair and make-up.

Then it hit me. "Rosalie are you also planning on doing my hair and make-up?" I asked a bit worried, after getting dressed. In Texas, I never wore make-up or dolled up my hair.

She smiled like she was hoping I would ask that. "Well if you insist." She said a little bit odd. She then took me into her and Emmett's room. I was scared. Terrified actually. She finished and I got in her BMW convertible and she drove me to school.

I said good bye and walked to the office to get my scedual for my very first day of school.

**A Note From Author:**** I hope you liked it so far. If you did comment. I need 10 comments at least to continue. Thank you. No flame comments.**


End file.
